I Never Did
by Miriae
Summary: COMPLETE. -In one way or another, I still hope to believe that love isn't just for the weak.- Athrun left. Athrun came back. But he was not the same one Cagalli knew.
1. I Never Did

Mabuhay!

This is just a short poem I came up with during a boring class. Hope you'll take time to read this and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed. If I did, I would be the happiest girl on Earth.

_>_

_>_

_**I Never Did**_

Miriae

>

>

_Whenever you smile, I cry_

_Whenever you cry, I smile_

_Whenever you're hurt, I rejoice_

_Whenever you rejoice, I hurt_

_I cry of happiness,_

_Oh the joy! The glee!_

_I smile of masked feeling_

_I could not do anything_

_Your smile signals happiness_

_Happiness given by others_

_Your frown signals sadness_

_Sadness given by me_

_The day you asked my name_

_In that island by the sea_

_That day you gave me 'Athrun,'_

_That day I gave you 'Cagalli'_

_In the velvety onyx sky,_

_Studded with glittering stars_

_It was there where we developed_

_From enemies to friends to something deeper._

_I will never forget the day you saved my life,_

_My life that many times almost came to a stop._

_I will never forget the days you cried._

_Tears that proved your existence as a human._

_My ears couldn't believe when you said_

_"I'll self destruct to save everyone,"_

_I cried, I screamed, your name was on my lips._

_But, you never looked back; you left me._

_But now the man I love stood_

_Reachable for my arms to hold_

_The smile, the glitter I know_

_They are here, you've come back!_

_That day you came back to me, it was raining_

_Rain poured heartily, the clouds hung lowly_

_You stood in front of me, perfectly dressed,_

_You were not alone, you'll never be._

_That day a few months ago,_

_Years after you left to destroy_

_With you came Lacus, the pink-haired princess_

_A sorrowful expression was plastered on her face._

_You smiled at me and bowed,_

_Bore my eyes with your gaze_

_You spoke with the same melodious voice,_

_The voice that played on my ears all day._

_"Hello," you greeted, a peaceful expression on your face._

_"You must be the visitor Lacus mentioned, I guess._

_Forgive my rudeness for asking_

_the name of a friend forgotten."_

_I froze, froze and froze._

_The tears I thought dried out flowed._

_The years I spent waiting, were they all wasted?_

_You forgot me when I never did._

>

>

I'm not sure if I'll continue with this… you see, I'm planning to make this a 3-chaptered story. If I did, there's a big chance that it would be a happy ending…. Hehehehe!

So, what do you think? Will I continue or not?

P.S. For all of you who's reading "Princess' Sonata," I'm not sure when will I update it… I'm still finalizing the personalities of each characters,that is why.

Miriae


	2. Forget You

Well, here's the part two of 'I never did.'

Checks the calendar Ooh! I'm celebrating my first year anniversary as an authoress on March 25! Rejoice!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed.

>

>

**_Cagalli POV_**

I was standing here in front of the orphanage Lacus manages, clad in an Orb representatives' uniform.

My head hurts like hell. It has been days since I last slept soundly. Various matters needing my attention were all squeezed this week.

And now, a Friday afternoon, all I could wish for is a nap if only I don't have more important matters to attend.

The important matter I am talking about if a meeting with a special person, Athrun Zala.

Yes, it has been a week since I learned of Athrun's survival. I was so happy that I felt that I was the happiest girl on earth.

But life is not a bed of roses.

Athrun left, Athrun came back, but he was not the same person I knew.

**I Never Did**

_Chapter 2_

_Forget You_

_I could never understand the weather._

_Whenever I am happy, it is rainy. Whenever I am sad, it is sunny._

_It was sunny when my father died. It was raining when I met Athrun._

_Maybe the heaven is ridiculing me._

This day, it was unbearably sunny. No clouds were visible except for light strips that are not enough to give shade.

I should be happy this day, shouldn't I? I mean, I am visiting Athrun. **Athrun!** **for goodness sake!** Athrun - as in that stupid pilot of Justice who self-destructed his gundam.

He's an idiot. Gundams are hard to make. And yet, he self-destructed his.

I came upon the door of the orphanage. Footsteps were heard upon pushing the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal Lacus, the pink haired songstress, followed by my dear brother, Kira. They gave me a nod and a small smile.

They are pitying me, aren't they?

But why do they need to pity me? Am I not the happiest lady on Earth? **Athrun has came back!** What more could I ask for?

Kira and Lacus led me to the gardens where Athrun played with the kids.

"Children! Kira-kun is going to bake some cake!" Lacus called. In an instant, the kids hurriedly went to the kitchen followed by Kira.

The songstress faced me and smiled. "Everything will be alright." With that, she left.

I stood at the doorway, motionless, the sound of the swishing leaves filled my ears. Summer really is fast approaching.

"Cagalli-san!" I blinked and glanced at the only person left, Athrun.

He was sitting in the bench, clad in a simple polo shirt and dark pants. His hair was the same: the dark blue strands framed his face well. His emerald eyes were warm and cheerful as he waved at me.

Athrun... why are you doing this to me?

I took a deep breath and placed the happiest smile I could muster. No need to cry over spilled milk, I guess. I forced my legs to move although they felt jelly with fear.

Fear? Where did that came from?

"Lacus said you were visiting today. You were quite early," he spoke gently. I just smiled for I didn't trust my voice. I know my voice would just crack.

Athrun caught a blue haro in his outstretched arm. "I still couldn't believe that I made this thing."

_Haro_, the infamous symbol of Lacus Clyne.

"You're a coordinator that's why you could do these things," I managed to reply.

He looked at me gently, "Are coordinators and naturals really that different?"

I decided not to reply. Athrun understood and bowed his head.

"Cagalli-san..."

I flinched with his formality. He was not this formal before... why have you changed this much, Athrun?

"Cagalli-san..." he looked at me hesitantly. "Can you tell me about my past?"

I blinked. Maybe I shouldn't have underestimated Athrun. He's smart. I should have known that sooner or later, he would ask about his past.

"W-why d-do you suddenly a-ask?" I croaked out.

He bowed his head. "I tried to ask Lacus or Kira but neither told me what I wanted. They told me about my childhood... but... there's something missing."

"Why do you think so?" I asked although I knew what Athrun was talking about.

"How did we meet in the first place?"

I bit my lip as I tried to stop my tears from falling.

_You left, you came back. But now you have amnesia._

He looked at me expecting an answer. I couldn't run away from this, isn't? Taking a deep breath I started my story.

"It was a year ago when it happened... we were stuck in an island in the Pacific Ocean..."

I continued retelling that faithful day. You were there, Athrun. **You could never forget that! I thought you were strong... but why are you like this?**

That faithful day brought a different chapter in my life. On that day, I met you, Athrun Zala, the man who was able to tame me.

On that island, you took care of me. You could have killed me or even just bounded me and treated me like an enemy, but you never did. You were kind... a trait I never thought a ZAFT soldier would posses.

I am a natural, you are a coordinator. But on that island, we were just teenagers who strived to understand the war.

I still couldn't believe how I managed to fall for you, Athrun Zala. You were my complete opposite. I am quick-tempered, you are cool. Maybe opposites really do attract.

I was happy when you returned my feelings. For the first time, I realized that I am really a lady: a lady capable of finding her prince charming... only that you rode a gundam instead of a horse.

As I finished my story, he went quiet.

You look so innocent. You're eyes are in peace. Your gentle features never gave a hint on all the things you have suffered during the war. You are happy now. Is this the effect of not knowing all your sufferings? Is this what amnesia gave you?

If it is, then it is better this way.

At least you are not suffering anymore. No more reminiscences of all the people you have killed. No more memories of all the people you have lost.

But you are not fair, Athrun. You took all the responsibilities. How could you plan to die without me? How come you're the only one who lost his memory?

I am still wondering why I have this memories. I should have persisted on staying with Athrun. If I did survive, then I could have also lost my memories.

Isn't better that way? At least I will not suffer. I should have forgotten all about you, Athrun. Maybe life would be better that way.

Athrun suddenly looked up and asked, "How did I end having amnesia?"

I bowed my head, my blonde locks covered my eyes a silent tears poured. I coughed a little to regain my composure. "It was because of Genesis..."

Sometimes I wonder how life could have turned out if the war didn't ensue. Maybe I haven't met Athrun. Maybe I'm still self-centered. Maybe I'm still that spoiled tomboyish princess.

What could have happened if Athrun didn't have amnesia? Will we live happily ever after like in fairy tales? Will you really be my prince charming that will save me from all these miseries?

You don't know the pain, Athrun. You don't experience the pain of having the person you ever loved stay beside you only to know that he couldn't remember you at all.

But you don't need to remember me, just staying beside me is enough.

Asking for your memories to come back is already too much. What is important is that you are alive. You still have time to acquire new memories.

But you could never rebuild the special memories that we had.

"Athrun, I want you to make new memories... happy memories."

He looked at me quizzically and so I continued. "You may never recover your memories, right? So just make new ones, okay? I want you to promise me that."

"You'll help me, right?"

_Athrun... why are you making this hard for me?_

I smiled bitterly, "I will, of course."

I could help you gain new memories, Athrun... but _only as friends._

We could never restore the relationship we had.

I opened my bag and fished a white envelope. With a shaking hand, I gave it to Athrun. He took it curiously and read it silently.

He was surprised after reading the letter, "You are going to be married to Yuna Roma Seirin tomorrow!"

"Yes..."

Athrun smiled happily. "That's quite sudden but it is okay. Best Wishes, then!"

I could feel my heart being torn into pieces as you smiled. _How could you smile, Athrun? _

I couldn't take it anymore. "How could you smile, Athrun?" I whispered bitterly. I faced him, my tears flowed freely. **"Are you happy that I am going to be married to someone other than you? For goodness gracious! This is no joke, Athrun! I am going to be Mrs. Seirin tomorrow! and yet you are happy! How could you do this to me!" **

I started hitting him but he was stronger than me. In a few seconds he caught both my wrists.

**"Let me go! I said let me go!"**

"Cagalli-san, you're hurting yourself! **Please stop!**"

**"LET GO OF ME!"**

He suddenly pulled me into his embrace, my tears soaked his shirt. I cried uncontrollably. Athrun, how could you do this to me? Why are you doing this to me?

"You said you'll protect me... you said you loved me! But how could you do this to me, Athrun!"

"Cagalli-san! Please stop!"

"Why are you letting me go...?"

When I realized how much I loved Athrun, I dreamed of being wedded to him. I imagined him to wear a tuxedo and I will wear a beautiful green gown. I imagined that the church will be decorated with beautiful flowers and that all my friends would be our witnesses.

But everything will remain a dream.

I should have known that he will not stop me from marrying Yuna, he forgot me already, isn't? I should have known that he'll never love me the same way he did before.

_I could never understand the weather._

It will definitely be sunny tomorrow especially now that I have decided: I am going to marry Yuna for Orb and forget everything about Athrun for myself.

**+To be Continued...+**

So what do you think? Please review!

If you want to criticize, please be kind enough.

I'm still not sure whether I'll end this happily or not. What do you think? Angst is good for your health, you know. sees the raised eyebrows of the readers. Okay... maybe for me only... hehehehe

**Yuna Roma Seirin -** He's from Gundam Seed Destiny. Yuna is the fiancé of Cagalli. His motive for marrying Cagalli has something to do with Orb and the alliance. (I'm quite confused with this... so if anyone would be kind, please explain this more! please!) Athrun doesn't like him, of course. In episode 13, Cagalli decided to marry him. I'll leave it to you to discover what happened next.

Ja!

miriae


	3. Cause we'll find the way

Well, people, here's the last part of this fic Hmmm.. will it end happily or sadly? Hmm...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed

s  
s

It is really an extraordinary thing to love. The bliss it gives you is unnerving- the blushes, the silent peeks, the unspoken words, the smiles and endearing words. And when all had been said, you'll come down the isle and promise never to leave each other's side.

But is it possible to come down the isle without experiencing those?

Yes, it is.

Which is why I didn't feel weird with what was happening now: I was walking down the isle, the wedding march playing in my ears, the white silky material that hugged my body trailed down behind me. Cameras clicked and flashed and all I had to do was let my happiest smile graze my lips.

I was going to marry someone I don't even love.

Love was just a feeling for the weak- this is what he always told me. He told me that in order to help my country, I needed to do sacrifices.

Before, I was confident with sacrifices. I was even capable of throwing my life for others. I wasn't afraid of death.

But now, the stakes of this sacrifice was just too great. I couldn't just throw away my feelings for the person I love, it was just... too much to ask for.

I know Athrun doesn't love me anymore. I should be grateful, isn't? It makes this sacrifice even easier. I would only be the one to suffer. At least, my sufferings will not be in vain for I know that my country will benefit for it.

"Do you, Cagalli Yula Attha, accept Yuna Roma Seirin as your husband, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse?"

Deep in my heart, I hoped for Athrun... that somehow, he'd be here to break this wedding.. that somehow he'll come and kick the ass of Yuna, carry me bridal-style and steal me away from here and we'll leave happily ever after.

But then, it only happens in fairy tales.

"I do..."

My feelings for Athrun didn't matter anymore. This is my battle and I have chosen my answer.

In one way or another, I still hope to believe that love isn't just for the weak.

s  
s

**Chapter 3**  
_'Cause we'll find the way_

s  
s

It was one of those days when she loved the rain. The droplets of water that pours down her delicate skin felt nice, for one. The gray clouds that hung above her head simply supplemented the way she felt:

Hurt, lost, but free.

Which is why she could be found standing at the park, her wedding gown soaking wet, her hair dishelmed, a blank expression on her face.

The sight of the empty park seemed to content her. It was a rare chance to have this park by yourself. Somehow, she thanked the rain. Nothing could bee seen on her golden orbs... they were lost and even her rational mind couldn't kick in and advise her to go hide.

Hide, you ask?

Well, for one, anyone who would find a lady dressed in her wedding gown in a park would definitely brand the scene as 'inconsiderably weird,' which would definitely caused too much attention- Cagalli hated attention.

But it wasn't really the reason for hiding. You see, Cagalli Yula Attha just ditched out her wedding.

No one except her friends would understand what she did. Everyone thought she had her mind set. No one thought she would back out.

_'I do... not want to marry you.'_

The words she uttered rang through her ears. She really didn't know why she backed out. It was as if someone programmed her to say those words.

She smiled weakly as she the scene a few minutes ago replayed on her mind. It was nice to run wearing your wedding gown, she learned. Maybe... she could do that again.

Right now, nothing mattered to Cagalli. She just felt... free. She made a choice for herself. Then again, she always made decisions for herself. Isn't the reason why she accepted Yuna's proposal? To help her country? To decide for the sake of her people?

Morally, what she did was wrong but then, some part of her wanted to reconsider the answer.

She raised her head and allowed the raindrops to trace her face. She wanted, even just now, to feel at peace and forget all her problems.

She never felt this light for a long time. Spending hours on your desk would do that to you.

Athrun, it was all Athrun's fault.

Her mind wandered of to a certain blue-haired coordinator. She watched him, from the corner of her eye, as she walked down the isle.

The bastard was smiling.

If she were normal, Cagalli would have punch the wall that may even result to a crack of some sort. But then, she was too weak and even raising an arm exhausted her.

Athrun was lucky, he was saved.

It was childish to blame someone for your misfortunes. Athrun never did something wrong. It was all her fault.

If only she stopped him.

If only she had the courage to follow him

If only she tried to find him.

If only she smacked his head on the wall, maybe his memories would flood back his damn head.

Maybe Cagalli was losing her touch on things. Was she that desperate to consider the last 'if?'

No, she wasn't that desperate. She **REALLY** was desperate.

It was just painful for her to bear. The mixed emotions that tightened in her chest when she saw him smiling.

She was used physical pain. She was back-flipped by this certain coordinator once and that was, no doubt, painful. But then, this kind of pain she felt was way beyond her knowledge.

She thought about her doctor; the middle-aged woman who treated her whenever she tripped or had a high fever, did she have a medicine for this pain?

But according to what she heard, the cure would only be found within the person who caused it.

It was too much to comprehend for Cagalli's inexperienced mind. And she hated it. She hated whenever she couldn't understand things.

Sighing, she plopped down the cold floor, without minding that it would ruin her gown. Anyway, her gown didn't matter anymore. She just ran away from her wedding and she didn't plan on returning anytime soon.

The hard rain turned into drizzle then back to being hard. She shivered involuntarily. It was definitely cold.

"You'll shiver to death if you stay there any longer."

She blinked. That voice...

"Athrun...?"

He was standing there, an umbrella on his hand. Judging by his outfit, he just came out from the church. A gentle smile grazed his face.

Cagalli was rendered speechless. Of all the people who could find her, why did it have to be him?

But then, he was definitely better than Yuna and his cronies.

He took small steps forward until he was a foot away from her. He bent down and patted her head, just like what a brother would do to his little sister.

"You had us all worried, Cagalli," he remarked gently. Cagalli pushed him roughly.

"What are you doing here!" she demanded. It was obvious that some part of her was happy of his presence. But then, right now wasn't the time to admit it. She didn't need him- she vowed to herself that she didn't need him. And Cagalli doesn't like breaking her oath.

She knew she couldn't deny anything from him. Even if he lacked his memories, Athrun is still Athrun. His eyes could see right through her lies, her cascade, and her poker face.

"I'm here to bring you back-"

**"I'M NOT GOING BACK!"** Cagalli shouted, as she pulled herself to her feet. She couldn't believe it! Athrun was taking her back to that hell! Did she escape that place just to be brought back by the person who caused her to run away from it in the first place!

"-where you really belong," Athrun finished. Cagalli stopped in her tracks and looked at him quizzically.

"What was that?"

That remark really caught Cagalli's attention. Was Athrun playing some trick? What is he planning? What did he mean?

Athrun smiled and handed his umbrella to the lady. "You'll shiver to death if you stay here any longer."

"Hey! you didn't answer me!" Cagalli was still Cagalli and she had the quickest temper on Earth... or even at the PLANTs.

"You don't need to go back," Athrun explained as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Where do you really want to go, Cagalli?"

It was faint, but definitely it was a blush. It had been a while since Cagalli blushed and, as much as she hated it, her feelings for a certain blue-haired coordinator were creeping back to her.

She didn't know what to make out of his simple words... his gestures, they were gentle. There was no pressure in his words. He was letting her decide. It scared her. She knew that about half an hour ago, she made a decision that definitely placed Orb in an unstable situation. She didn't want to repeat the same mistake.

There was a little voice in her head that wanted her to be free. But her rational mind wouldn't allow it. She knew that what she'll do is running away. And right now, running wasn't an option.

"Anywhere, Cagalli, I'll accompany you," Athrun suddenly added.

Cagalli could feel water dropping down her cheeks but she wasn't the type to admit they were tears. It didn't matter anyway, for the bliss she felt was numbing. It was Athrun's reassuring smile. He was smiling at her just like how he smiled when he left her.

But it was different this time.

"Athrun...!"

Nothing mattered to her as she flung her arms around his waist, her fragile form crashing into his arms as she seek for sanctuary. It was one of those instances when she allowed herself to cry. The salty tears mingled with dirt and rainwater all trailed down her cheek then down his shirt.

The umbrella he was holding fell off his grasp. She caught him off guard. To her surprise, she felt his palm rubbed her back as if soothing her.

There was silence as they stayed at that position for the longest time. It didn't matter anymore if Athrun lost his memories. It didn't matter if it is running away. It didn't matter if they were only friends.

Maybe... even just for a day... she could forget all these things.

s  
s

It was the sound of crashing waves that reminded Cagalli of him. Whenever she thought about it, the sounds brought melancholy unto her. This is the reason why she hated coming to the beach. There were just so many memories that the innocent place reminded her.

But now, she found herself standing in a beach.

It was again one of her mind's indestructible ideas. Somehow, she wanted herself to be reminded of all the times she shared with Athrun.

It lingered in her mind but she pushed it away. Will it hurt to remember all those things especially with Athrun by her side? It was a question she tried to ask herself during their trip but the answer wouldn't just pop up.

The sight that was presented before took her breath away. The majestic sun hovered just above the horizon, throwing an orange-with-red-and-yellow hue all over the sky. The sea itself was calmly orange, silent although deep down, it bustled with life. Sea gulls gawked above them, the shipping vessels that were small due to their distance looked like miniature toys that she could reach.

It was a peaceful sight to be enjoyed.

Cagalli took a deep breath. The air here is definitely different from the city. It was lighter and fuller.

She stood there in silence as she savored the view. Athrun watched her with a gentle smile. She looked beautiful against the setting sun, her light gown flickered as she moved, and her hair glowed in the rays and her eyes were content- an emotion he seldom found on her golden orbs.

"Athrun.. what do you think about the sea?" she suddenly inquired as she turned her head to look at him.

Athrun sighed and thought for a while. The sea? "It is a huge body of water."

It was slow yet evident: Cagalli pouted. It was another first for Athrun. "You're no fun!" she mouthed, her voice coming out like an innocent remark from a child. Then, as suddenly as her mood changed, she flashed him an innocent grin and pulled him into the water.

Athrun blinked but it wasn't due to the coldness of the water but solely due to Cagalli's happiness. It was pure... it was true. It wasn't the happiness she showed to the media this morning. She was... just being her self.

She let go of his arms and ran further into the water that it reached her knees. "Come and get me, Athrun! And if you can, I'll treat you to dinner!" she challenged.

Athrun smiled. If this brought her joy, then let it be. "I accept your challenge!" he skillfully walked towards her, his hands trying to catch the princess.

It was a moment when both felt their childhood coming back to them. Cagalli, who had to mature early in the care of her maids and body guards; and Athrun, whose childhood all shattered having to fight with his best friend and the death of his mother. It was all understandable, that two people who lost a part of themselves tried to regain or even rebuild what they longed for.

The term 'too late' seemed inexistent in their dictionary.

Cagalli knew from the start that Athrun will always win in this kind of game. He was a coordinator. But then, it didn't mean she would easily give up. She ran and ran away from his grasps, her laughter echoing through the air. She tried and tried to pry away from his grasps but then, he caught up.

Athrun, with what little strength he had, (mind you, chasing a stubborn princess was definitely tiring, Kisaka would definitely explain it better) caught Cagalli, his arms circled her waist and picked her up. With an excellent flick he managed to position the lady in his arms, bridal-style.

It never fails to amaze Cagalli how great Athrun could be. She didn't even notice how the hell he managed to change her position. But it didn't matter for she had important things in mind. It was only then that she realized how close Athrun held her as he carried her back to the shore. She knew she was blushing, who wouldn't be?

He gently brought her down her feet when they reached the shore. Cagalli was silent as she tried to calm her beating heart. She was now certain, she couldn't just throw away her feelings for Athrun. She still loves him... even now... even he couldn't remember... even if he saw her only as a sister...

"Cagalli, are you alright?"

She blinked as his eyes locked unto her, concerned. "I'm just... tired..." It wasn't purely a lie. She was really tired and so she let herself plop down the sand, just like what she did early in the park.

Athrun sat beside her, his hands supported his weight. He turned and smiled to her. "You'll treat me dinner, wouldn't you?"

Cagalli turned her head too quickly that it was just mere inches and their faces would have bumped. "Ahhh! You beat me now, but next time I'll surely win!" she remarked though her voice sounded higher than usual. It was the only thing she could do to hide the blush that threatened to appear on her cheeks.

"But then, could you try to undergo a diet? I thought my arms were going to break," Athrun remarked as he flexed his arms, checking if they were still moving.

Cagalli blushed at his comment. "Whaaat! I'm not that heavy!" she insisted.

"Yeah, whatever you say."

"Hey, you!"

Athrun laughed, Cagalli blinked. It seems even Athrun is losing his touch.

"Why are you laughing!" she demanded as she lightly punched his shoulder. Athrun continued to laugh.

"What!" she insisted and Athrun's laughter died down. Now, Cagalli was more confused than before.

"It's just that, I never felt this good before," Athrun explained as he locked his eyes again with hers.

Cagalli could see it but she just couldn't interpret it. There was something in his eyes that told her more but it was just a vision... what really was he implying?

Athrun directed his gaze back to the horizon. The sun had long gone to sleep and the moon was on its wake. Stars started to appear as the beach lamp post flickered to life. The sea rolled on mysteriously just like the aura Cagalli felt towards Athrun.

"Athrun...?"

A light breeze picked up and the strands of their hair swayed with it.

Cagalli knew it was time to go back to reality. This day of happiness with Athrun is now on its end. As much as she wanted to prolong it, she couldn't. This day was just a stolen time and when she return to the city, everyone would be questioning her decision. That would meant a heck of paperwork, pressure and media attention.

She smiled bitterly. She knew it was fated to end. But still, she didn't regret anything. Getting up her feet, she spoke in a less cheery voice. "Well, Athrun, I think it's time to head back home now."

Athrun looked up. "Home...?"

"Yup. It is time for me to face my problems."

It was with ease when she said those words that it surprised Athrun how she could handle all these things. It must have been hard... really hard.

Athrun got to his feet as Cagalli headed back to the car. But then, he grasped her wrist to stop her. She looked at him, confusion evident in her eyes.

It was the same expression that made Cagalli wonder if Athrun was alright. Then, he smiled.

"Before you go back, I would like to return something." Cagalli watched him quizzically as he reached for his pocket. He held it high for Cagalli to see.

"That's..."

Athrun smiled as he slipped the pendant on her neck with ease. "That's right. This is the pendant you gave me. Remember that day? The day I self-destructed Aegis? It really did protect me... and I hope this would protect you too."

Cagalli felt tears welling up her eyes. It wasn't because of sadness... it was happiness... happiness because Athrun really cared for her... even if he doesn't remember anything.

She brushed her tears and whispered a small 'thank you.' With all the strength she had, she headed for the car.

It was only then that things made sense.

This is the pendant you gave me. Remember that day? The day I self-destructed Aegis? 

Athrun had amnesia... right...?

So... he doesn't remember anything right...?

So... how in the world-?

And everything made sense. She quickly spun around and felt a pair of strong hands encircle her waist in a hug. She looked up to see Athrun smiling warmly at her.

"Athrun... have you...?" she croaked. She couldn't believe it was possible but then...

He nodded.

Athrun regained his memories.

It was the happiest thing that could happen right now. Athrun... he's now back.. he'll never leave her side again.

"I'm not allowing you to go back to Yuna again, Cagalli, I almost lost you..." Athrun whispered gently as he held her protectively.

Cagalli didn't know what to do and so she followed her instincts.

**"STUPID! WHY DID YOU ONLY TELL ME NOW! ATHRUN ZALA! ARGH! YOU'RE REALLY STUPID! ARGH!" **It was the normal Cagalli-is-pissed-as-hell-mode and Athrun was her target. She wrenched out of his grasps and punched him square in the face.

Athrun staggered a bit from the impact. "What was that for?"

Cagalli punched him again, this time lighter, "That's for being stupid, stupid!" She quickly brushed her hands on hey eyes to stop her tears for falling.

Athrun blinked and smiled warmly. "Maybe I'm stupid... I almost let you go..."

"Yeah, good thing you know! It is hard to find someone like me, you know!"

"Right... someone as bossy, impatient, stubborn-"

"You're so mean!"

"-beautiful, strong and caring person as yourself."

"..."

****

There are just some things that words aren't able to express... cliché yet true. It is fascinating that even how much you try to chant the words in your mind, you just couldn't get your brain to cooperate with your lips and let the words roll out.

The words 'I love you' are words with deep impression that even how much you tell yourself these words pertaining to your special someone, you just couldn't say it.

These are the words Athrun and Cagalli yet have to utter and everything will end happily ever after.

But then, that would be for another story...

s

**_Owari_**

s

_This fic is dedicated to my classmates in 2- Rutherford. Classmates, even if we have different sections next year, I still won't forget you. I dedicate this fic to you... especially this chapter... I really put everything I know and all my skills in writing just for you. You gave me strength to attain whatever position I have right now**. Classmates, mahal na mahal ko kayong lahat, 'di yan magbabago. **All the things we shared will stay here with me. Even if we were the star section, we still kept all our antics and most of all, ourselves. I never felt any pressure on you guys, for once, I felt normal for my age. I maybe too sensitive about our parting, but it's just normal. You were the best people I could ever be with. You understood me, I understood you. And now, goodbye._

_s  
s_

That's it folks... this is the end of my AxC fic.

I would like to thank all of those people who took time to read this story... you really helped me finished this.

Hehehehe! I'm really sorry for ending it like this... I really wanted this to be a tragedy but I'm too much depressed right now to do that. So, I just left you hanging.

I decided to delete the song used... seemed to have a policy against it.

I don't have plans for a sequel... but if you guys want an epilogue (to take the hanging part out... hehehe) maybe I'll try... just tell me , okay?

Please, please, please, I'm begging you to review. I just want to know what you think of this fic... this is my first attempt of a three-chaptered fic and I don't know if it is satisfactory... please.. -puppy eyes-

Well, people, that's the end of my rambles I hope to hear from you again in my other fics...

Thank you for everything!

_Miriae_


End file.
